Mana's 2017 RTV Retrospective
See Also: Mana's 2015 RTV Retrospective Mana's 2016 RTV Retrospective Shows included: *Big Brother US 19 *Big Brother Canada 5 *Big Brother Brasil 17 *Survivor: Game Changers *Survivor: Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers *Australian Survivor 2017 *The Amazing Race 29 *The Amazing Race Canada 5 *The Amazing Race China 4 *Masterchef US 8 *Masterchef Canada 4 *Masterchef Brasil 4 *Masterchef Brasil Profissionais 2 *Project Runway 16 *RuPaul's Drag Race 9 *The Apprentice UK 13 Spawns of Satan '258. Marcos Harter (Big Brother Brasil 17 - 4th Place)' He made me watch an actual abusive relationship not only broadcast on TV, but backed by most of the nation. Thankfully ejected at Final 4. Odious Ones '257. Paul Abrahamian (Big Brother US 19 - Runner-up)' A DR shouter with a bloated edit, an unfair advantage, and a tendency to make the game boring and predictable. Possibly a sociopath. '256. Bruno Ielo (Big Brother Canada 5 - 9th Place)' Mind-numbingly boring and infuriatingly self-righteous. The way he doesn’t accept being questioned is gross. Also, worst taste in allies. '255. Luke Toki (Australian Survivor 2017 - 7th Place)' Grown-ass man who acts like a 6th grader. I would have appreciated the chaotic gameplay a lot more had he not targeted my faves constantly. '254. Kenneth & Ryan (The Amazing Race Canada 5 - 2nd Place)' BJ & Tyler’s faux-bohemian-ness and Brodie(&Kurt?)’s perpetual shouting-for-attention tendencies in one package of playboy garbage. '253. Ben Driebergen (Survivor: Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers - Winner)' Obnoxious asshat with one redeeming moment, ruined by one hell of an irredeemable (not to mention fishy af) endgame run. '252. Matthew Clines (Big Brother 19 - 8th Place)' The most subservient of Paul’s Zombies and a big pile of nothing the entire season. Also, how he was always latched to Raven creeped me out. '251. Kevin Martin (Big Brother Canada 5 - Winner)' A prick who thinks too highly of himself despite only winning due to a challenge-run. Also infamously using queerbaiting as a strategy. '250. Henry Nicholson (Australian Survivor 2017 - 10th Place)' How he jumped ship from his tribe while in the majority then called his alliance members dumb for being voted out made me want to murder him '249. Aaron Polsky (Masterchef Canada 4 - 6th Place)' Led his team to failure with his stupid “unseasoned meat is better” plan, then bullied Thea to take his place in the elimination challenge. '248. Aaron "A.K." Knight (Australian Survivor 2017 - 15th Place)' EXTREMELY visible gamebot with an “ahm the best playah evah” mentality. And he didn’t even have a good downfall, he was just swapfucked. '247. Emilly Araujo (Big Brother Brasil 17 - Winner)' An insufferable spoiled teen who COULD be amazing if her horrendous behavior and abusive relationship weren’t backed up by the public. '246. Fabrizio Barata (Masterchef Brasil 4 - 8th Place)' He was just really patronizing and had this aura of superiority. He also had petty feuds with the best people and was ALWAYS in the wrong. '245. Trevor Connie (Masterchef Canada 4 - Winner)' First thought upon seeing this arrogant fuckboy was “please don’t win”. Well… that went well as you can see. '244. Jeff Varner (Survivor: Game Changers - 14th Place)' If “queerbaiting as strategy” wasn’t bad enough, meet “outing trans people as a strategy”. Good thing he was properly destroyed after that(: '243. Raven Walton (Big Brother 19 - 6th Place)' While the absurd lies were funny, she was just an overall sad and embarrassing character. The “WOOF WOOF” moment gets extra cringe points. '242. Brad Culpepper (Survivor: Game Changers - Runner-up)' Far better as a pathetic early boot than as an actual contender. Also a challenge-dominating alpha who uses intimidation tactics to win. '241. Mike Newton (Masterchef US 8 - 12th Place)' His airtime consisted of complaining about “those kids” underestimating him (they never did), and bragging about living in a big ranch. '240. Pablo Oazen (Masterchef Profissionais Brasil 2 - Winner)' Would’ve just been one of the many generically conceited men who have been through MCPro had he not won. Also gave off a really smarmy vibe. '239. Jeff Philbin (Masterchef US 8 - 6th/5th Place)' Just hated him for being an asshole all the time. Also occasionally sexist. But mostly for being an asshole all the time. '238. Ryan Ulrich (Survivor: Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers - 3rd Place)' Tryhard “pity-me” kind of nerd with too much airtime. Fading into oblivion post-merge saves him from being lower. Also says “females”. '237. Troy "Troyzan" Robertson (Survivor: Game Changers - 3rd Place)' He went from secondhand-embarrassment-inducing delusional alpha in OW to secondhand-embarrassment-inducing subservient beta in GC. '236. Mark Wales (Asutralian Survivor 2017 - 18th Place)' Bland, took himself too seriously, kinda really scary, and also weirdly possessive of Sam. Btw, why do people find him hot? Ew. '235. Brien O'Brien (Masterchef US 8 - 14th Place)' Cocky douche who goes by his full name. Thankfully, he was properly owned early on. “FUCK YOU WHO SAID I COULDN’T DO IT” – HENRY, Eboni Nuisances '234. Ozzy Lusth (Survivor: Game Changers - 12th Place)' Irrel. His biggest offender was the pathetic advocating for Brad at FTC. Guess it would’ve given him a sense that he could ever win one day. '233. Jason Dent (Big Brother 19 - 7th Place)' His ineptitude at the game made me laugh at times, but every time he tried to be actively funny I died a little inside. '232. Rômulo Neves (Big Brother Brasil 17 - 8th Place)' Boring and irrelevant older man. Also Marcos’ beta and, while not being as obnoxiously offensive as Marcos, still kind of a stealthdouche. '231. Brandon Kee (Project Runway 16 - 3rd Place)' Lethargic gremlin who always put out ugly-ass clothes that looked all the same every day, only to be praised to death by every single judge '230. Daniel Pontes (Big Brother Brasil 17 - 7th Place)' Another BBBoringOlderMan. I thought he would be Satan because he had this good guy narrative going on, but he was just a big pile of nothing '229. Eureka (RuPaul's Drag Race 9 - 10th Place)' Purposely loud and obnoxious for screentime, but always makes terrible and/or mistimed jokes. Already dreading her S10 appearance. '228. Claire Buitendorp (Project Runway 16 - 9th Place)' Both twins were infuriating, but Claire was the more competent, more entitled, and less funny of the two. Also the whole #tapemeasuregate. '227. Dillon Carman (Big Brother Canada 5 - 5th Place)' A pro-shitty-returnee-alliance newbie. Never actively awful, but also just kinda perpetually unpleasant. Also I hate the teddybear archetype '226. J.T. Thomas (Survivor: Game Changers - 16th Place)' On one hand his three-season-derailment arc is hilarious. On the other hand, his racial-undertone-ridden feud with Michaela wasn’t pretty. '225. Adam Parkin (Australian Survivor 2017 - 23rd Place)' Basically the stereotype of a Poker Player on RTV minus the trainwreck factor (which is the good part) #Taraowned '224. Alexis Michelle (RuPaul's Drag Race 9 - 5th Place)' Walking secondhand embarrassment. I don’t really understand the praise she got (Liza Minelli/Kris Jenner) but it sure got to her head '223. Sierra Dawn Thomas (Survivor: Game Changers - 9th Place)' Such a bizarre, oscillating edit between strategic mastermind and complete nothing, I still don’t get what the narrative was going for '222. Matt van der Helm (Masterchef Canada 4 - 9th/8th Place)' I just got pretentious vibes from him, bragging about his trips to Asia all the time. Other than that he was just dull '221. Charles Burns (The Apprentice UK 13 - 11th/10th/9th Place)' Could be a fun fuckup, but not when he escapes many eliminations sending better people home with his ability to push the blame away from him '220. Matt & Redmond (The Amazing Race 29 - 4th Place)' The way they approached the feud with Vashton was just so off-putting and self-righteous I couldn’t get behind them. Also “team no drama” '219. Nicola "Ziggy" Zagame (Australian Survivor 2017 - 6th Place)' I wish we could have seen more “Crystal Cox’d Anneliese while voting” Ziggy and less “bland character, terrible player up Locky’s ass” Ziggy '218. Valter Herzmann (Masterchef Brasil 4 - 3rd Place)' Nonexistent most of the time. When he existed, Valter was occasionally funny with his out-of-place comments, but mostly just offensive '217. Aja (RuPaul's Drag Race 9 - 9th Place)' I feel like she just started an inconsequential petty drama every episode to get airtime, it might not be the case, but it got on my nerves '216. Sarah Tilleke (Australian Survivor 2017 - 8th Place)' Interesting gameplay, but she got so much airtime I wish we could have known her personality beyond “I’m more than a pretty face (gretchen)” '215. Cody Nickson (Big Brother 19 - 11th Place)' He’s just the embodiment of everything wrong with masculinity and I can’t get behind that no matter how righteous his position in the game. They Certainly Exist '214. Caleb Reynolds (Survivor: Game Changers - 18th Place)' Somehow did even less than what he did in Kaoh-Rong (which was already nothing) but had worse taste in allies this time '213. Elliot van Emden (The Apprentice UK 13 - 16th Place)' Irrelevant and kinda miserable all the time. His only memorable moment is some cringe sales pitch where he starts talking about his grandma '212. Vitor Bourguignon (Masterchef Brasil 4 - 7th Place)' I don’t get his fan-favorite status, he’s so insanely boring. Returning over Nayane/not being medevac’d on Douglas’s boot episode was tragic '211. Jade English (The Apprentice UK 13 - 7th/6th Place)' Her only purpose on the show was to be a huge bitch to Joanna for petty reasons barely worth arguing over. Also she’s good at sales I guess? '210. Taise Spolti (Masterchef Brasil 4 - 13th Place)' Irrelevant, but whenever she showed up she was just sour and emotionless in an unfun way. Also somehow started dating Walter post-show? '209. Harrison Jones (The Apprentice UK 13 - 7th/6th Place)' Constant fuckup who survived over better people. At least he had that one fun moment singing because his team was too cheap to hire a singer '208. Monique Gabiatti (Masterchef Profissionais Brasil 2 - 6th Place)' Boring and most of the time she just didn’t seem to want to be there, it kinda bothered me throughout. '207. Zheng Yuanchang & Wang Likun (The Amazing Race China 4 - 2nd Place)' One of the three BoringMORCouples. One of those dominant teams that manage to get last place specifically at a NEL, that pisses me off lol '206. Emily Hawkin (Big Brother Canada 5 - 12th Place)' Newbie who aligned with the ShittyReturneeAlliance, also her showmance with Dillon was blah. Reeks of “not like other girls”. '205. Malcolm Freberg (Survivor: Game Changers - 17th Place)' Once again, Malcolm is kinda strategic and kinda boring. Him being eliminated due to JT’s stupidity and a random shitty twist tho <3 '204. Luciana Braga (Masterchef Brasil 4 - 20th Place)' I remember nothing about her except that that she beat out SEXYHAG in the audition process. A truly unforgivable act. '203. Zed & Shabbir (The Amazing Race Canada 5 - 7th Place)' Pretty boring and Shabbir looked like he was suffering the entire time, but I guess it was just how his face is. '202. Jordan Levin (Masterchef Canada 4 - 11th Place)' I actually really liked this little shrieky twink in the premiere, but then he started getting too unnecessarily bitchy in his confs '201. Ana Luiza Teixeira (Masterchef Brasil 4 - 9th Place) ' Shown as this sweet girl but was actually a lowkey bitch? But not in a fun Neleh way, it just felt like the edit was trying to force us that '200. J.P. Hilsabeck (Survivor: Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers - 9th Place)' Aside from the countless confessionals about “the firehouse” in Ep1, I never got his appeal. He was just there surviving over better people '199. Qiang Zi & Zhang Xingyue (The Amazing Race China 4 - 4th Place)' One of the three BoringMORCouples. Specifically had a vendetta against glamdessas Fan Bingbing & Xie Yilin so bye '198. Guilherme Cardadeiro (Masterchef Profissionais Brasil 2 - 9th Place)' No personality, only remembered for returning (over better people!!!) then being sent home in the exact same episode. '197. Natália Clementin (Masterchef Brasil 4 - 18th Place)' She was from the country, she cried a lot, and she didn’t know how to use salt. All we got to know about her. '196. Jericho Malabonga (Australian Survivor 2017 - Winner)' I feel like I could like him and his sneaky gameplay, but something didn’t sit right. Maybe the creepy TC speeches or… allying with Luke '195. Ciera Eastin (Survivor: Game Changers - 20th Place)' I constantly forget she was even in this season. Fitting for her to be a first boot in a season dedicated to BIG MOVES '194. Mayla Araújo (Big Brother Brasil 17 - 17th/16th Place)' Barely remember her, but I chose Emilly over her because she didn’t force a showmance Week 1. Ah, if only I had known what was to come… '193. Cameron Heard (Big Brother US 19 - 17th Place)' Barely remember him either except the constant comments that he was hot, which… no? '192. Mark Chrysler (Big Brother Canada 5 - 16th Place)' Apparently there was some huge plot behind him being 1st boot on feeds, but to me he will forever be the first victim of Karen Singbeil '191. Dan & Riya (The Amazing Race Canada 5 - 9th Place)' Honestly not as bad as I was expecting since we’re dealing with Youtubers here. But they were also super UTR so I guess it was for the good '190. Odette Blacklock (Australian Survivor 2017 - 13th Place)' So… odd. She was UTR forever and didn’t seem to know how to play Survior. Then was unexpectedly booted pre-merge for being a threat? '189. Mark Herlaar (Australian Survivor 2017 - 21st Place)' Couldn’t care less about the “aww, gentle giant” stuff, he’s only this high for being a meat shield for Tessa. Also not hot, jfc '188. Xiu Jie Kai & Alyssa (The Amazing Race China 4 - Winners)' '187. Necco Ceresani (Masterchef US 8 - 15th Place)' '186. Kudzanai Karidza (Project Runway 16 - 14th Place)' '185. Seth & Olive (The Amazing Race 29 - 9th Place)' '184. Ieda Wobeto (Big Brother Brasil 17 - 3rd Place)' '183. Deyonté Weather (Project Runway 16 - 13th Place)' '182. Sentell McDonald (Project Runway 16 - 15th Place).' '181. Cate Meade (Masterchef US 8 - 4th Place)' '180. Devon Pinto (Survivor: Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers - 4th Place)' '179. Jenny Cavellier (Masterchef US 8 - 11th Place)' '178. Jaymes Mansfield (RuPaul's Drag Race 9 - 14th Place)' '177. Alisha Sood (Masterchef Canada 4 - 10th Place)' '176. Berta Schneider (Masterchef Profissionais Brasil 2 - 13th Place)' '175. William Williges (Masterchef Profissionais Brasil 2 - 12th Place)' '174. Sarah Lynn (The Apprentice UK 13 - Co-Winner)' '173. Deng Bin & Wang Xinyu (The Amazing Race China 4 - 8th Place)' '172. Katrina Radke (Survivor: Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers - 18th Place)' '171. London & Logan (The Amazing Race 29 - 3rd Place)' '170. Yachecia Holston (Masterchef US 8 - 6th/5th Place)' '169. Jillian Parker (Big Brother US 19 - 15th Place)' '168. Pedro Pecego (Masterchef Profissionais Brasil 2 - 16th Place)' '167. James White (The Apprentice UK 13 - Co-Winner)' '166. Batani-Khalfani (Project Runway 16 - 8th/7th Place)' '165. Deborah Werneck (Masterchef Brasil 4 - 2nd Place)' '164. Alex Ow (Big Brother US 19 - 5th Place)' '163. Desi Williams (Survivor: Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers - 11th Place)' '162. Andrea Boehlke (Survivor: Game Changers - 8th Place)' '161. Dallas Cormier (Big Brother Canada 5 - 15th Place)' '160. Kate Temby (Australian Survivor 2017 - 22nd Place)' '159. Zeke Smith (Survivor: Game Changers - 10th Place)' '158. Andrea & Ebonie (The Amazing Race Canada 5 - 6th Place)' '157. Sajan Shah (The Apprentice UK 13 - 12th Place)' '156. Adam Wong (Masterchef US 8 - 10th Place)' '155. Caitlin Jones (Masterchef US 8 - 9th Place)' '154. Bárbara Cardin (Masterchef Profissionais Brasil 2 - 14th Place)' '153. Adam & Andrea (The Amazing Race Canada 5 - 5th Place)' '152. Roger Fernandes (Masterchef Brasil 4 - 19th Place)' '151. Bruno Viotto (Masterchef Brasil 4 - 21st Place)' '150. Jarrad Seng (Australian Survivor 2017 - 12th Place)' '149. Shawn Buitendorp (Project Runway 16 - 10th Place)' '148. Ramses Soto (Big Brother US 19 - 13th Place)' '147. Shea Couleé (RuPaul's Drag Race 9 - 3rd/4th Place)' '146. Elena Davies (Big Brother US 19 - 10th Place)' '145. Andrew Brady (The Apprentice UK 13 - 11th/10th/9th Place)' '144. Mai Nguyen (Masterchef Canada 4 - 4th Place)' '143. Christmas Abbott (Big Brother US 19 - 3rd Place)' '142. Ali Elliott (Survivor Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers - 13th Place)' '141. Jennifer Williams (Masterchef US 8 - 16th Place)' '140. Marinalva Almeida (Big Brother Brasil 17 - 5th Place)' Enjoyable '139. Heather Dombrosky (Masterchef US 8 - 18th Place)' '138. Kimberly Duffus (Masterchef Canada 4 - 12th Place)' '137. Xu Yang Yuzho & Lu Ting (The Amazing Race China 4 - 6th Place)' '136. Edney Moreira (Masterchef Profissionais Brasil 2 - 15th Place)' '135. Danny Grant (The Apprentice UK 13 - 18th Place)' '134. Raíssa Ribeiro (Masterchef Profissionais Brasil 2 - 4th Place)' '133. Manoel Rafaski (Big Brother Brasil 17 - 12th Place)' '132. Joe Mena (Survivor: Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers - 8th Place)' '131. Zhang Jike & Zhang Chuanming (The Amazing Race China 4 - 5th Place)' '130. Mayara Motti (Big Brother Brasil 17 - 14th Place)' '129. Cynthia Lee Fontaine (RuPaul's Drag Race 9 - 10th Place)' '128. Ayana Ife (Project Runway 16 - 2nd place)' '127. Roark Luskin (Survivor: Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers - 14th Place)' '126. Aimee Stanton (Australian Survivor 2017 - 20th Place)' '125. Joan Caballero (Australian Survivor 2017 - 24th Place)' '124. Sarah Lacina (Survivor Game Changers - Winner)' '123. Dominique Cooper (Big Brother US 19 - 14th Place)' '122. Mirna Gomes (Masterchef Profissionais Brasil 2 - 11th Place)' '121. Samantha Gash (Australian Survivor 2017 - 19th Place)' '120. Thea van Herwaarden (Masterchef Canada 4 - 2nd Place)' '119. Jessie & Francesca (The Amazing Race 29 - 9th Place)' '118. Ravi Leite (Mastercher Profissionais Brasil 2 - 7th Place)' '117. Sarah-Jayne Clark (The Apprentice UK 13 - 13th Place)' '116. Sam Reiff-Pasarew (Masterchef US 8 - 17th Place)' '115. Victor Vieira (Masterchef Brasil 4 - 4th Place)' '114. Michele Crispim (Masterchef Brasil 4 - Winner)' '113. Peter Conte (Australian Survivor 2017 - 3rd Place)' '112. Daniel Pontes-Macedo (Masterchef US 8 - 8th Place)' '111. Ashley Nolan (Survivor: Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers - 6th Place)' '110. Sindy Nguyen (Big Brother Canada 5 - 10th Place)' '109. Wu Minxia & Zhang Xiaocheng (The Amazing Race China 4 - 3rd Place)' '108. Fan Bing Bing & Xie Yi Lin (The Amazing Race China 4 - 7th Place)' '107. Charlie Hides (RuPaul's Drag Race 9 - 12th Place)' '106. Kimora Blac (RuPaul's Drag Race 9 - 13th Place)' '105. Kevin Schlehuber (Big Brother US 19 - 4th Place)' '104. Paige Jimenez (Masterchef US 8 - 19th Place)' '103. Vivian Amorim (Big Brother Brasil 17 - 2nd Place)' '102. Antônio Rafaski (Big Brother Brasil 17 - 17th/16th Place)' '101. Mark Togni (Masterchef US 8 - 20th Place)' '100. Josh Martinez (Big Brother US 19 - Winner)' '99. Ross Fretten (The Apprentice UK 13 - 14th Place)' '98. Vincent "ChaCha" Yu (Project Runway 16 - 16th Place)' '97. Aaron & Deb (The Amazing Race Canada 5 - 10th Place)' '96. Aubry Bracco (Survivor: Game Changers - 5th Place)' '95. Leonardo Santos (Masterchef Brasil 4 - 5th Place)' '94. Tony Vlachos (Survivor: Game Changers - 19th Place)' '93. Jeff Wan (The Apprentice UK 13 - 17th Place)' '92. Aaron Myers (Project Runway 16 - 12th Place)' '91. Francisco Pinheiro (Masterchef Profissionais Brasil 2 - 2nd Place)' '90. Trinity Taylor (RuPaul's Drag Race 9 - 4th/3rd Place)' '89. Kenya Freeman (Project Runway 16 - 5th Place)' '88. Siobhan Smith (The Apprentice UK 13 - 15th Place)' '87. Caroline Martins (Masterchef Brasil 4 - 16th Place)' '86. Barrie McConachie (Masterchef Canada 4 - 3rd Place)' '85. Neda Kalantar (Big Brother Canada 5 - 11th Place)' '84. Ilmar Fonseca (Big Brother Brasil 17 - 6th Place)' '83. Pedro Falcão (Big Brother Brasil 17 - 10th Place)' '82. Mark Jansen (Big Brother US 19 - 9th Place)' Pretty Damn Decent '81. Amy Bond (Project Runway 16 - 8th/7th Place)' '80. Reba Billingsley (Masterchef US 8 - 13th Place)' '79. Gabriel Lewis (Masterchef US 8 - 7th Place)' '78. Valentina (RuPaul's Drag Race 9 - 7th Place)' '77. Locky Gilbert (Australian Survivor 2017 - 5th Place)' '76. Luis Felipe Ribeiro (Big Brother Brasil 17 - 13th Place)' '75. Clécio Campos (Masterchef Profissionais Brasil 2 - 8th Place)' '74. Sara & Shamir (The Amazing Race 29 - 8th Place)' '73. Jackie McCurrach (Big Brother Canada 5 - 8th Place)' '72. Megan Lowder (Big Brother 19 US - 16th Place)' '71. Alan Ball (Survivor: Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers - 15th Place)' '70. Justine Joyal (Masterchef Canada 4 - 9th/8th Place)' '69. Anneliese Wilson (Australian Survivor 2017 - 11th Place)' '68. Angélica Vitali (Masterchef Profissionais Brasil 2 - 10th Place)' '67. Jessica Graf (Big Brother US 19 - 12th Place)' '66. Fernando Ferreira (Masterchef Brasil 4 - 12th Place)' '65. Sam & Paul (The Amazing Race Canada 5 - Winners)' '64. Kent Nelson (Australian Survivor 2017 - 16th Place)' '63. Douglas Holler (Masterchef Brasil 4 - 15th Place)' '62. William Laprise Desbiens (Big Brother Canada 5 - 8th/7th Place)' '61. Kevin & Jenn (The Amazing Race 29 - 11th Place)' '60. Gabriela Flor Bitencourt (Big Brother Brasil 17 - 15th Place)' '59. Korey & Ivana (The Amazing Race Canada 5 - 3rd Place)' '58. Hali Ford (Survivor: Game Changers - 13th Place)' '57. Farrah Moan (RuPaul's Drag Race 9 - 8th Place)' '56. Michaela Wain (The Apprentice UK 13 - 3rd Place)' '55. Miranda Wasstrom (Masterchef Canada 4 - 5th Place)' '54. Joanna Jarjue (The Apprentice UK 13 - 5th Place)' '53. Abel Chang (Masterchef Brasil 4 - 17th Place)' '52. Chrissy Hofbeck (Survivor: Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers - 2nd Place)' '51. Michael Brambila (Project Runway 16 - 6th Place)' '50. Megan & Courtney (The Amazing Race Canada 5 - 8th Place)' '49. Samantha Rei (Project Runway 16 - 11th Place)' '48. Peppermint (RuPaul's Drag Race 9 - 2nd Place)' '47. Patrick Bolton (Survivor: Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers - 16th Place)' '46. Bushra Saikh (The Apprentice UK 13 - 8th Place)' '45. Sasha Velour (RuPaul's Drag Race 9 - Winner)' '44. Tessa O'Halloran (Australian Survivor 2017 - 9th Place)' '43. Gary Levy (Big Brother Canada 5 - 13th Place)' '42. Anisa Topan (The Apprentice UK 13 - 11th/10th/9th Place)' G.oddesses '41. Simone Nguyen (Survivor: Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers - 17th Place)' '40. Cassandra Shahinfar (Big Brother Canada 5 - 14th Place)' '39. Mike Zahalsky (Survivor: Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers - 5th Place)' '38. Alice Luo (Masterchef Canada 4 - 7th Place)' '37. Jessica Johnston (Survivor: Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers - 12th Place)' '36. Jacqui Patterson (Australian Survivor 2017 - 17th Place)' '35. Lubyanka Baltar (Masterchef Profissionais Brasil 2 - 5th Place)' '34. Jason Wang (Masterchef US 8 - 3rd/2nd Place)' '33. Karen & Bert (The Amazing Race Canada 5 - 4th Place)' '32. Aderlize Martins (Masterchef Brasil 4 - 10th Place)' '31. Tai Trang (Survivor: Game Changers - 4th Place)' '30. Ben Morgan (Australian Survivor 2017 - 14th Place)' '29. Becca & Floyd (The Amazing Race 29 - 5th Place)' '28. Margarita Alvarez (Project Runway 16 - 4th Place)' '27. Nina BoNina Brown (RuPaul's Drag Race 9 - 6th Place)' '26. Liz & Michael (The Amazing Race 29 - 6th Place)' '25. Nayane Barreto (Masterchef Brasil 4 - 14th Place)' '24. Tara & Joey (The Amazing Race 29 - 2nd Place)' '23. Cirie Fields (Survivor: Game Changers - 6th Place)' '22. Cole Medders (Survivor: Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers - 10th Place)' '21. Roberta Freitas (Big Brother Brasil 17 - 9th Place)' '20. Kentaro Kameyama (Project Runway 16 - Winner)' '19. Elis Nair Gonçalves (Big Brother Brasil 17 - 11th Place)' '18. Tara Pitt (Australian Survivor 2017 - 2nd Place)' '17. Dino Luciano Ignacio (Masterchef US 8 - Winner)' '16. Vanck & Ashton (The Amazing Race 29 - 7th Place)' Queens Of The Universe (The Waves Part And Engulf Them And The Water Is Warm) '15. Demetres Giannitsos (Big Brother Canada 5 - 3rd Place)' '14. Irina Cordeiro (Masterchef Profissionais Brasil 2 - 3rd Place)' '13. Debbie Wanner (Survivor: Game Changers - 11th Place)' '12. Dre Gwenaelle (Big Brother Canada 5 - 8th/7th Place)' '11. Michelle Dougan (Australian Survivor 2017 - 4th Place)' '10. Michaela Bradshaw (Survivor: Game Changers - 7th Place)' '9. Yukontorm "Yuko" Tappabutt (Masterchef Brasil 4 - 11th Place)' '8. Lauren Rimmer (Survivor: Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers - 7th Place)' '7. Eboni Henry (Masterchef US 8 - 3rd/2nd Place)' '6. Mirian Cobre (Masterchef Brasil 4 - 6th Place)' '5. Ika Wong (Big Brother Canada 5 - 4th Place)' '4. Sandra Diaz-Twine (Survivor: Game Changers - 15th Place)' '3. Elizabeth McKenna (The Apprentice UK 13 - 4th Place)' '2. Karen Singbeil (Big Brother Canada 5 - 2nd Place)' '1. Brooke & Scott (The Amazing Race 29 - Winners)' Contestants Big Brother US 19 67.Jessica Graf 72.Megan Lowder 82.Mark Jansen 100.Josh Martinez 105.Kevin Schlehuber 123.Dominique Cooper 143.Christmas Abbott 146.Elena Davies 148.Ramses Soto 164.Alex Ow 169.Jillian Parker 193.Cameron Heard 215.Cody Nickson 233.Jason Dent 243.Raven Walton 252.Matthew Clines 257.Paul Abrahamian Big Brother Canada 5 2.Karen Singbeil 5.Ika Wong 12.Dre Gwenaelle 15.Demetres Giannitsos 40.Cassandra Shahinfar 43.Gary Levy 62.William Laprise Desbiens 73.Jackie McCurrach 85.Neda Kalantar 110.Sindy Nguyen 161.Dallas Cormier 192.Mark Chrysler 206.Emily Hawkin 227.Dillon Carman 251.Kevin Martin 256.Bruno Ielo Big Brother Brasil 17 19.Elis Nair Gonçalves 21.Roberta Freitas 60.Gabriela Flor Bitencourt 76.Luis Felipe Ribeiro 83.Pedro Falcão 84.Ilmar Fonseca 102.Antônio Rafaski 103.Vivian Amorim 130.Mayara Motti 133.Manoel Rafaski 140.Marinalva Almeida 184.Ieda Wobeto 194.Mayla Araújo 230.Daniel Pontes 232.Rômulo Neves 247.Emilly Araújo 258.Marcos Harter Survivor: Game Changers 4.Sandra Diaz-Twine 10.Michaela Bradshaw 13.Debbie Wanner 23.Cirie Fields 31.Tai Trang 58.Hali Ford 94.Tony Vlachos 96.Aubry Bracco 124.Sarah Lacina 159.Zeke Smith 162.Andrea Boehlke 195.Ciera Eastin 205.Malcolm Freberg 214.Caleb Reynolds 223.Sierra Dawn Thomas 226.J.T. Thomas 234.Ozzy Lusth 237.Troyzan Robertson 242.Brad Culpepper 244.Jeff Varner Survivor: Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers 7.Lauren Rimmer 22.Cole Medders 37.Jessica Johnston 39.Mike Zahalsky 41.Simone Nguyen 47.Patrick Bolton 52.Chrissy Hofbeck 71.Alan Ball 111.Ashley Nolan 127.Roark Luskin 132.Joe Mena 142.Ali Elliott 163.Desi Williams 172.Katrina Radke 180.Devon Pinto 200.J.P. Hilsabeck 238.Ryan Ulrich 253.Ben Driebergen Australian Survivor 2017 11.Michelle Dougan 18.Tara Pitt 30.Ben Morgan 36.Jacqui Patterson 44.Tessa O'Halloran 64.Kent Nelson 69.Anneliese Wilson 77.Locky Gilbert 113.Peter Conte 121.Samantha Gash 125.Joan Caballero 126.Aimee Stanton 150.Jarrad Seng 160.Kate Temby 189.Mark Herlaar 190.Odette Blacklock 196.Jericho Malabonga 216.Sarah Tilleke 219.Nicola "Ziggy" Zagame 225.Adam Parkin 236.Mark Wales 248.Aaron "A.K." Knight 250.Henry Nicholson 255.Luke Toki The Amazing Race 29 1.Brooke & Scott 16.Vanck & Ashton 24.Tara & Joey 26.Michael & Liz 29.Becca & Floyd 61.Kevin & Jenn 74.Sara & Shamir 119.Jessie & Francesca 171.London & Logan 185.Seth & Olive 220.Matt & Redmond The Amazing Race Canada 5 33.Karen & Bert 50.Megan & Courtney 59.Korey & Ivana 65.Sam & Paul 97.Aaron & Deb 153.Adam & Andrea 158.Andrea & Ebonie 191.Dan & Riya 203.Zed & Shabbir 254.Kenneth & Ryan The Amazing Race China 4 108.Fan Bingbing & Xie Yilin 109.Wu Minxia & Zhang Xiaocheng 131.Zhang Jike & Zhang Chuanming 137.Xu Yang Yuzhuo & Lu Ting 173.Deng Bin & Wang Xinyu 188.Xiu Jie Kai & Alyssa 199.Qiang Zi & Zhang Xingyue 207.Zheng Yuanchang & Wang Likun Masterchef US 8 7.Eboni Henry 17.Dino Luciano Ignacio 34.Jason Wang 79.Gabriel Lewis 80.Reba Billingsley 101.Mark Togni 104.Paige Jimenez 112.Daniel Pontes-Macedo 116.Sam Reiff-Pasarew 139.Heather Dombrosky 141.Jennifer Williams 155.Caitlin Jones 156.Adam Wong 170.Yachecia Holston 179.Jenny Cavellier 181.Cate Meade 187.Necco Ceresani 235.Brien O'Brien 239.Jeff Philbin 241.Mike Newton Masterchef Canada 4 38.Alice Luo 55.Miranda Wasstrom 70.Justine Joyal 86.Barrie McConachie 120.Thea van Herwaarden 138.Kimberly Duffus 144.Mai Nguyen 177.Alisha Sood 202.Jordan Levin 222.Matt van der Helm 245.Trevor Connie 249.Aaron Polsky Masterchef Brasil 4 6.Mirian Cobre 9.Yukontorm Tappabutt 25.Nayane Barreto 32.Aderlize Martins 53.Abel Chang 63.Douglas Holler 66.Fernando Ferreira 87.Caroline Martins 95.Leonardo Santos 114.Michele Crispim 115.Victor Vieira 151.Bruno Viotto 152.Roger Fernandes 165.Deborah Werneck 197.Natália Clementin 201.Ana Luiza Teixeira 204.Luciana Braga 210.Taise Spolti 212.Vitor Bourguignon 218.Valter Herzmann 246.Fabrizio Barata Masterchef Brasil Profissionais 2 14.Irina Cordeiro 35.Lubyanka Baltar 68.Angélica Vitali 75.Clécio Campos 91.Francisco Pinheiro 118.Ravi Leite 122.Mirna Gomes 134.Raíssa Ribeiro 136.Edney Moreira 154.Bárbara Cardin 168.Pedro Pecego 175.William Williges 176.Berta Schneider 198.Guilherme Cardadeiro 208.Monique Gabiatti 240.Pablo Oazen Project Runway 16 20.Kentaro Kameyama 28.Margarita Alvarez 49.Samantha Rei 51.Michael Brambila 81.Amy Bond 89.Kenya Freeman 92.Aaron Myers 98.ChaCha Yu 128.Ayana Ife 149.Shawn Buitendorp 166.Batani-Khalfani 182.Sentell McDonald 183.Deyonté Weather 186.Kudzanai Karidza 228.Claire Buitendorp 231.Brandon Kee RuPaul's Drag Race 9 27.Nina BoNina Brown 45.Sasha Velour 48.Peppermint 57.Farrah Moan 78.Valentina 90.Trinity Taylor 106.Kimora Blac 107.Charlie Hides 129.Cynthia Lee Fontaine 147.Shea Couleé 178.Jaymes Mansfield 217.Aja 224.Alexis Michelle 229.Eureka The Apprentice UK 13 3.Elizabeth McKenna 42.Anisa Topan 46.Bushra Saikh 54.Joanna Jarjue 56.Michaela Wain 88.Siobhan Smith 93.Jeff Wan 99.Ross Fretten 117.Sarah-Jayne Clark 135.Danny Grant 145.Andrew Brady 157.Sajan Shah 167.James White 174.Sarah Lynn 209.Harrison Jones 211.Jade English 213.Elliot van Emden 221.Charles Burns